I Know
by mukimuki-chan
Summary: Sekuel 'Mengerti ' /Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Hinata/Aku membencimu/Tak usah. Aku tak mau membuatmu semakin menderita!/hari ini aku ingin nonton film/


I Know

Naruto sekali lagi bukan punya gue

Gaara Hinata

Sekuel Mengerti

Rate M

Anak kecil harap minggir gak minggir yaudah dosa dan akibat tanggung sendiri

Cerita ini amat sangat gak sempurnya jadi mohon pengertiannya

Selamat membaca

Hinata POV

Mungkin kalian sudah tau kalau aku adalah korban dari Gaara. Aku menganggap aku adalah korbannya karena memang dia yang memaksaku melakukan hal hina seperti itu. Aku merasa kotor setelah dia melakukan itu padaku. Kalian tau bukan sekali dua kali dia melakukannya tapi berkali-kali sampai aku tak bisa menghitungnya. Dia selalu saja bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk melakukan itu padaku. Kalian tau rasanya? Sakit.

Dia mengatakan dia mencintaiku. Ah aku ingin tertawa kalau mengingatnya. Mana mungkin orang yang mencintaiku melakukan hal senista itu terhadapku. Ya kan ?

Dan kalian tau yang parahnya apa? Aku akan terjebak seumur hidupku bersama orang itu. Ya, selamanya. Aku sudah muak jika harus mengingat kalau lusa adalah hari pernikahanku dengannya. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kami berdua menikah juga. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, toh hidupku memang sudah hancur ketika pertama kali Gaara memperkosaku. Mana ada lagi pria yang mau menikahi gadis yang sudah tidak perawan sepertiku.

Aku bahkan baru lulus kuliah seminggu yang lalu. Saat ini Gaara sudah menjadi pimpinan di perusahaan Sabaku. Yang membuat semua orang berfikir kalau aku adalah wanita paling beruntung didunia ini.

Semua orang memberi selamat kepadaku menjelang pernikahan kami. Mereka mengatakan betapa beruntungnya aku bisa mendampingi Gaara. Beruntung kata mereka? Aku rela menukar Gaara dengan kehidupan yang mereka jalani. Aku rela.

"Hinata" Oh my God, suara itu terdengar ditelingaku. Suara yang sangat aku benci.

Dia mendekat kearahku, menundukan kepala dan memiringkannya. Dia mencium bibirku, melumatnya, menghisapnya. Itu memang sudah menjadi hal lumrah yang dia lakukan kepadaku. Lebih pun sudah sering jadi aku tak pernah mempermasalahkannya. Melawan pun sudah tak ada artinya. Beruntung sampai sekarang aku masih belum hamil karena perbuatan-perbuatannya. Mengingat sudah tiga kali dia melakukannya padaku.

Dan kurasa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang dan melelahkan. Semoga saja aku masih bisa berjalan menuju altar lusa nanti.

Gaara POV

Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah untukku. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku dengan Hinata. Kalian pasti sudah tau kisah kami. Aku memaksanya menikahiku dan mau tak mau dia harus setuju.

Aku tau dia tidak bahagia atau mungkin belum bahagia. Aku akan berusaha membahagiakannya. Selalu membahagiakannya nanti. Bagaimana pun dialah wanita yang kuncintai.

Aku sudah berdiri di altar untuk menunggunya datang. Hatiku cemas dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Tapi tetap aku memasang wajah datarku untuk menyembunyikan semuanya.

Dia sudah terlihat dengan balutan gaun cantik yang menghiasi tubuh indahnya. Wajahnya memasang senyum yang seolah bahagia, namun aku tau itu bukan faktanya. Sekali lagi aku harus menelan kekecewaan melihatnya belum bisa mencintaiku.

Dia berjalan dengan anggunnya didampingi oleh ayahnya. Aku mengambil tangannya dan membimbingnya menaiki altar.

"Apakah kau Sabaku No Gaara bersedia menerima Hyugaa Hinata sebagai istrimu. Mencintainya dalam keadaan senang ataupun sedih, sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Aku bersedia" Aku mengucapkannya dengan tegas

"Apakah kau Hyugaa Hinata bersedia menerima Sabaku No Gaara sebagai suamimu. Mencintainya dalam keadaan senang ataupun sedih, sehat ataupun sakit, kaya ataupun miskin hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"A-ku bersedia" Aku dapat mendengarnya, lirih sekali ia berujar seperti itu. Aku sedikit kesal dibuatnya.

"Aku nyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami istri. Sekarang kau boleh mencium pengantin wanitamu"

Aku menghadap kearahnya dengan senyum kecil namun dia tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Aku memajukan kepalaku menunduk kearahnya. Aku menciumnya embut, namun dia tidak membalasnya. Aku hisap sedikit bibirnya dan meleaskan ciuman kami. Aku dapat mendengar riuh tepuk tangan para tamu undangan namun aku masih saja menundukan kepalaku didepan wajah Hinata. "Aishiteru, Hime"

Aku mengatakannya lagi dan dia masih dengan reaksi yang sama, datar.

Normal POV

Di kamar hotel ini masih terdengar sunyi. Tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraa. Hinata yang tak sudi berbicara dengan Gaara. Dan Gaara yang merasa bersalah pada Hinata karena telah mengurungnya begitu jauh. Kedua manusia ini kini hanya terdiam.

"Aku membencimu" Hinata membuka percakapan dengan kalimat itu sebagai pembuka. Gaara yang mendengarnya menoleh kearah Hinata. Gaara mengerutkan keningnya

"Sangat membencimu hiks hiks" Hinata mulai terisak. Sudah lama Gaara tidak mendengar tangisan Hinata itu. Gaara berjalan mendekati Hinata. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil itu. Hinata masih setia dengan isakannya tanpa memperdulikan pelukan Gaara.

"Kenapa memelukku? Kau mau memperkosaku lagi?!" Tanya Hinata sinis. Isakannya sudah mulai berhenti

"Hinata…" Gaara memanggil lirih nama Hinata sambil mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hinata.

"Kau membuatku menderita!" Hinata sedikit menaikan nada suaranya

Gaara yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Hinata tampak berpikir dalam, sangat dalam. Gaara melepaaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Menatap wajah Hinata yang sedikit sembab.

"Kita akan urus perceraian besok jika itu bisa melepaskanmu dari penderitaan" Gaara mengambil mantelnya "Kau tidurlah, aku keluar" Gaara berjalan keluar menuju pintu kamar hotel dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Hinata yang melihat punggung Gaara menjauh hanya bisa tertegun, apakah benar Gaara akan menceraikannya? Apakah benar Gaara akan melepaskannya? Semudah ini?

Hinata tak ambil pusing, yang jelas ia bisa bebas dari cengkraman Gaara. Hinata memutuskan untu mandi dan berendam menghilangkan pegal dan lelahnya. Ia memasuki pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya. Sekitar satu jam Hinata berendam di air hangat sambil mendengarkan beberapa lagu dari ipodnya.

Seteah selesai berendam Hinata memakai piyama tidurnya dan keluar kamar mandi. Belum merasa ngantuk Hinata memutuskan untuk membaca sebuah buku yang tak sengaja dibawanya kemari. Setelah sekian lama Hinata membaca buku terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Hinata menuju pintu kamar hotel untuk mengeceknya. Dan ternyata itu Gaara dalam keadaan…

_Mabuk_

Gaara terlihat sangat kacau. Raut wajahnya menunjukan rasa sakit dan keputusasaan yang dalam. Hinata memutuskan untuk membantu Gaara masuk tapi Gaara menolak bantuan Hinata padanya.

"Tak usah. Aku tak mau membuatmu semakin menderita!"

Hinata tak mengidahkan perkataan Gaara, ia tetap membantu Gaara masuk menuju tempat tidur mereka. Gaara menarik Hinata dan mendudukan Hinata di tempat tidur. Hinata yang kaget hanya bisa memasang wajah tenangnya. Gaara berlutut dihadapan Hinata.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa kau tak pernah mencintaiku?"

"I..tu"

"Kenapa? Aku sangat mencintaimu Hinata. Aku melakukan ini agar kau tetap disisiku Hinata. Aku tak tau harus melakukan apalagi untuk membuatmu tetap bersamaku Hinata. Aku bersumpah Hinata, aku tak pernah ada rencana untuk melakukan itu malam itu Hinata. Aku bersumpah. Maafkan aku Hinata" Gaara meracau tak jelas dengan masih berlutut didepan Hinata, kali ini Gaara menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

"Aku juga sakit memperlakukanmu seperti itu Hinata, kau harus tau betapa bersalahnya aku setelah kejadian malam itu. Betapa menderitanya aku melihatmu menangis Hinata. Maafkan aku Hinata. Aku akan melepaskanmu sekarang Hinata. Maafkan aku membuatmu begitu menderita karena keegoisanku Hinata. "

"Gaara…"

Gaara tak merespon kepalanya kini ada dipangkuan Hinata. Sepertinya ia sudah tertidur akibat mabuk beratnya. Hinata merebahkan tubuh Gaara diatas kasur dengan penuh perjuangan. Hinata melepaskan sepatu Gaara dan jas yang masih dikenakannya.

Hinata bepikir mengenai kata-kata Gaara. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah selama ini mengira bahwa hanya dirinya lah yang menderita.

"Maafkan aku juga Gaara"

-o-

Terik matahari mulai menerobos jendela kamar Hinata dan Gaara. Sinar itu membuat kedua insan ini menggeliat lemah. Hinata bangun terlebih dahulu, menuju kamar mandi kemudian dapur untuk memasak sarapan untuknya dan Gaara. Sementara Gaara masih tertidur pulas. Mungkin lelah karena semalam mabuk.

Hinata memasak dengan senyum tulus dibibirnya kali ini bukan lagi senyum kepalsuan seperti biasanya.

Setelah selesai memasak Hinata kembali ke kamar dengan membawa minuman yang dibuatnya untuk menghilangkan hangover Gaara. Beruntung, Gaara baru saja membuka matanya.

"Minum ini Gaara-kun, ini bisa menghilangkan hangover" Gaara yang belum sadar sepenuhnya mengambil minuman ditangan Hinata. Setelah meminumnya, pusing Gaara sedikit hilang secara perlahan. Gaara belum menyadari ada yang berubah dari sikap Hinata kepadanya.

"Arigatou" Gaara berujar lemah

"Sama-sama Gaara-kun"

'_Gaara-kun?'_

"Kau mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan. Kalau kau mau mandi dulu aku akan siapkan air hangat" kini Hinata membuka tirai-tirai yang menutupi jendela kamar mereka.

"Hinata?" Gaara heran dengan sikap Hinata

"Ya?" Hinata tersenyum melihat Gaara.

"Kau..ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang heran akan sikap Hinata padanya pagi ini. Bukankah Hinata membencinya? Atau sebenarnya ini masih di alam mimpi?

Hinata menuju ke arah Gaara dan duduk disampingnya. Tangannya memegang pipi Gaara. Mata lavendernya menatap lurus emerald Gaara.

"Kita akan memulai hidup baru sebagai keluarga bahagia" Gaara makin bingung. Seharusnya hari ini mereka mengurus perceraian. Tangan Gaara menangkap tangan Hinata "Kau bicara apa Hinata? Bukankah hari ini kita…"

"Sudahlah Gaara-kun. Maafkan aku selama ini tak pernah sadar. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya semalam saat kau meracau. Maafkan aku Gaara-kun"

"Hinata.." Gaara menunjukan raut wajah bahagianya sangat bahagia malah.

Gaara menarik Hinata kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "Arigatou Hinata..Maafkan aku"

Hinata membalas pelukan Gaara. "hari ini aku ingin ninton film" Hinata membuka suaranya. Gaara melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata. Gaara menunjukan senyum bahagianya. Mata Gaara tampak sedikit berkaca-kaca karena kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya pagi ini. Hinata….

"Akan aku temani"

Hinata memasang senyumnya.

-o-

Gaara menggandeng Hinata menyusuri mall ini menuju gedung bioskop. Mereka terlihat bahagia, tampak sangat serasi. Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai dibioskop yang terlihat penuh dengan antrian tiket. Gaara sebenarnya benci untuk menunggu dan mengantri tapi apa boleh buat.

"Kenapa antriannya panjang sekali?" Gaara heran melihat antrian tiket yag panjang. Ia memang jarang ke bioskop atau bisa dibilang sudah sangat lama tidak ke bioskop.

"Ini kan hari minggu, jadi wajar saja jika ramai"

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera membeli bioskop supaya lain kali kita tak perlu mengantri"

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu Sabaku-sama" Hinata sedikit terkikik

"Kau juga Sabaku sekarang"

Hinata merasa ada rona merah diwajahnya. Gaara menyeringai tipis melihat. Gaara mencium pipi Hinata yang merona.

"I-ni tem-pat umum. Ba-nyak yang lihat Gaara.." Hinata makin merona.

Mereka berdua menonton film drama yang Hinata sukai sementara Gaara hanya pura-pura tertarik menontonnya. Setelah menonton mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam sebelum pulang menuju apartemen Gaara. Mereka sudah memutuskan untuk kembali keapartemen Gaara daripada tinggal di hotel.

Gaara dan Hinata memilih restoran Sushi untuk makan malam mereka kali ini. Gaara memeluk pinggang Hinata selama berjalan menuju restoran sushi tempat mereka akan makan nanti. Tangan Gaara begitu posesif menjaga Hinata. Daritadi ada saja lelaki yang memandang Hinata intens dan itu membuat Gaara tidak merasanya. Memangnya mereka tidak melihat kalau Hinata itu bersamaku? Keterlaluan.

-o-

Mobil merah marun Gaara memasuki baseman apartemennya. Hinata tampak sudah tertidur dikursi sebelahnya. Gaara membopong Hinata memasuki apartemennya. Direbahkannya Hinata ditempat tidurnya. Gaara menyelimuti Hinata lalu memberikan kecupan selamat malamnya.

Gaara memutuskan mandi dan kembali berkutat di dokumen pekerjaannya. Sesekali Gaara mengecek keadaan Hinata di dalam. Tak ada kata yang mampu menggambarkan perasaan Gaara saat ini, ia senang luar biasa hari ini. Gaara kembali berkutat dengan dokumennya sambil sesekali tersenyum.

"Gaara-kun tidak tidur?"

"Kenapa kau bangun Hinata?" Gaara mengjampiri Hinata dan meninggalkan lembar-lembar dokumen yang tak sebanding dengan Hinata

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" Hinata sedikit mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Gaara tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Hinata ini

"Aku sedang mengurus beberapa laporan sebentar, kau tidur duluan saja Hinata" Gaara mencium pipi Hinata kilat. Hinata merasa panas diseluruh wajahnya, seakan mendidih

"Gaara.." Hinata memanggil Gaara

"Ya?"

"Kita belum..em.."

"Hm?"

"Melakukan em..em.."

"Melakukan apa Hinata?"

"Ma-lam Per-tama" Hinata tergagap. Wajahnya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah pada. Gaara menyeringai.

"Itu ya..Kau kan lelah hari ini Hinata" Gaara menepuk puncak kepala Hinata pelan

"A-ku ti-dak lelah"

"Jadi kau yang memaksaku sekarang eh?" Gaara menggendong tubuh mungil Hinata menuju kamarnya yang sekarang menjadi kamar mereka. "KYAAAAAAAAAAA"

Gaara menjatuhkan tubuh istrinya itu di atas kasur mereka. Hinata yang wajahnya sudah merah padam sudah tak dapat berkutik lagi. Gaara mencium bibir Hinata lembut kali ini tak seperti biasanya, Hinata pun membalas ciuman Gaara. Bibir mereka saling mencampuri satu sama lain. Menyesap manisnya rasa masing-masing diantara mereka berdua. Ciuman Gaara turun keleher Hinata yang bagai susu, memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikannya disana. Gaara menciumi leher Hinata, tangannya meremas lembut payudara Hinata yang terasa pas ditangannya. "Ngggggh"

Desahan kecil Hinata tertangkap oleh pendengaran Gaara. Gaara mencium bibir Hinata lagi, melumatnya. Mengabsen deretan gigi putih Hinata dengan lidahnya.

"Aku buka ya?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan saat Gaara meminta izin untuk membuka pakain Hinata. Kini yang tersisa hanya Hinata dan tubuh indah Hinata. Gaara yang melihatnya sudah tak mampu menahannya lagi. Ia memposisikan wajahnya didepan payudara Hinata. Mencium payudara Hinata, menggigit-gigit kecil dan menggulumya. Dihisapnya payudara Hinata bagai bayi

"Ngggh ah Gaaraaah"

Tangan Gaara bermain disekitar vagina Hinata. Diusapnya vagina nikmat itu dengan tanganya. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu menggelinjang nikmat "Ah Gaara ennngh"

Ciuman ciuman Garaa turun menyusuri setiap ini tubuh Hinata. Mulai dari perut sampai ujung kaki. Kepala Gaara kembali ke vagina Hinata, diciumnya vagina itu, dihisapnya kuat-kuat "Ngggh ah ah Gaara"

Gaara memasukan lidahnya ke vagina Hinata. Menyentuh titik sensitivenya membuat Hinata bergerak-gerak resah "Gaara ngggh ah"

Lidah Gaara masih menelusuri setiap inci vagina Hinata, lidahnya menyodok-nyodok Hinata. Mersa Hinata akan klimaks, Gaara menjauhkan wajahnya dari vagina Hinata.

Gaara menatap wajah Hinata yang merah padam, sedikit kesal karena klimaksnya digagalkan oleh Gaara.

"Kau marah hm?" Gaara menggoda Hinata. Ia mencium bibir Hinata lagi, kali ini beradu lidah dengan Hinata dan ya selalu dimenangkan oleh Gaara. Merasa butuh oksigen, Gaara melepaskan ciumannya dari Hinata. Gaara mencium setiap inci wajah Hinata.

Lalu tersenyum. Diam-diam tangan Gaara sudah diposisikan didepan vagina Hinata. Dimasukannya jari-jari Gaara kedalamnya.

"Akhhhh nghhh ah" Gaara mempercepat gerakan jarinya di dalam lubang Hinata yang masih sempit "Ngggggh ah ah Gaaraaah" Gaara yang melihat pemandangan ini hanya mampu menyeriangai dan meraskan 'adik' nya sudah tegang dibawah sana.

Gaara mempercepat gerakan jarinya di dalam Hinata sampai akhirnya Hinata klimaks juga " AAAAAAAAH Gaaaraaaah"

Gaara membersihkan jari-jari serta vagina Hinata dengan mulutnya yang lihai membelai vagina Hinata "ah ah mmmmgh"

Gaara membuka seluruh pakaiannya dan menunjukan betapa batang itu sudah sangat tegang dan besar. Gaara memposisikan penisnya di depan vagina Hinata. Didorongnya perlahan sampai terlahap semuanya oleh vagina Hinata.

"Nggh ah" Desah Hinata saat Gaara memasukan batangnya

"Kau siap?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Gaara mencium bibir Hinata lembut dan menggerakan pinggulnya. Membuat Hinata mendesah tertahan dalam ciumannya. Tangan Hinata memeluk pundak Gaara saat Gaara mempercepat tempo gerakan pinggulnya

"Ah ah ah Ngghaaah ah Gaara ah"

"Ngg Gaara uhhmmmpph Gaara ah"

Gaara semakin mempercepat gerakannya mendengar desahan Hinata. Gaara membungkam bibir mungil Hinata dengan bibirnya. Gaara melumat bibir Hinata rakus. Gaara mempercepat tempo gerakannya, Gaara merasa Hinata akan klimaks karena batangnya dipijat begitu kencang oleh dinding kenikmatan Hinata. Gaara semakin genjar membuangkam mulut Hinata sehingga desahan klimaksnya tertahan oleh muut Gaara. "mmmmpppppppph"

Gaara menautkan kaki Hinata melingkari pinggangnya. Dimasukannya lagi penis itu kedalam vagina Hinata.

"Ah Gaara ah"

Gaara mulai menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan dalam. Ia puas sekali melihat pemandangan dibawahnya Hinata yang meracau mendesah dengan kepala digerakan ke kanan dan kekiri. Tangan yang meremas-remas seprai terlihat semakin erotis di mata Gaara. Tangan Gaara memaikan payudara Hinata. Genjotan Gaara semakin cepat

"Ah AH ah Ah Gaarah ah ahnngh ah"

"uuuugggh ah ah Gaara ah"

Gaara menambah lagi kecepatan gerakannya. Hinata memejamkan matanya merasakan setiap kenikmatan yang di beri Gaara, sementara mulutnya masih mengeluarkan desahan-desahan indah yang erotis terdengar oleh Gaara.

"Ng ng ah ah ah Gaara" Gaara semakin gila ia mempercepat gerakannya "ah ah Gaara ah Gaaraaaaaah"

Dada Hinata yang bergoyang-goyang ditangkap lagi oleh tangan Gaara. Diremasnya pelan

"ah ah Gaara ah" Merasa sebentar lagi mencapai puncaknya

"Gaaaraaaa" Hinata klimaks lagi

"Hinata ah" Gaara kali ini pun ikut bersama Hinata.

Nafas mereka memburu. Gaara memposisikan dirinya disamping Hinata. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka. Dikecupnya kening Hinata. Hinata hanya merona dan tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu Sabaku No Hinata"

"Aku juga mencintaimu.." Bibir mereka kembali bertemu dengan lembut sebelum alam mimpi memanggil mereka.

OWARI

"Gaara ayo bangun. Aku sudah siapkan air hangat"

"Nggh masih pagi Hinata" Gaara malah menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

"Gaara lepaskan, aku sedang memasak"

Gaara hanya mendengus. Langkah gontainya mengiringi Gaara bangun, dihampirinya Hinata dan dikecupnya bibir ranum itu. "Selamat pagi Hime"

Hinata hanya merona merah "Sudah sana mandi. Kami tunggu dimeja makan"

Kehidupan mereka sekarang lebih dari sekedar bahagia. Mereka telah dikaruniai malaikat kecil berumur tiga tahun bernama Sabaku No Rhi. Anak laki-laki berambut merah bermata emerald yang sangat tampan. Benar-benar menunjukan gen Sabaku di darahnya.

"Papa..papa.." Rhi memanggil Gaara yang baru terlihat di ruang keluarga.

"Apa kabar jagoan?" Gaara menggendong Rhi mencium pipinya "Ayo kita ke mama"

Sesampainya didapur Gaara melihat Hinata sedang asyik menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka semua. Tangan Gaara memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"Kau hampir membuatku mati terkejut" Hinata yang kaget akibat perbuatan Gaara.

"Sudah siap? Perlu bantuan?"

"Tidak perlu, sebentar lagi selesai. Kalian tunggu saja di meja makan"

Gaara kembali mencium Hinata tapi kali ini di pipi. "Gaara ada Rhi disini" Hinata melotot kepada Gaara

"Mama malah sama papa ya?"

"Tidak kok. Mamamu memang suka bersikap aneh Rhi" Gaara mengacak rambut Rhi. Membawa Rhi kembali ke ruang keluarga rumah mereka sambil menunggu sarapan siap. Gaara dan Hinata memang memutuskan untuk membeli rumah saja disbanding tinggal diapartemen semenjak kehadiran Rhi ditengah-tengah mereka. Mereka berdua merasa rumah lebih bagus untuk pertumbuhan dan perkembangan Rhi.

Gaara memperhatikan Rhi yang sedang bermain dengan mainan kesayangannya. Gaara sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah berbaik hati memberikan Gaara kehidupan sebahagia ini. Memiliki istri yang baik, perhatian, cantik dan lemah lembut seperti Hinata. Dikaruniai anak seperti Rhi. Itu semua membuat Gaara sangat bahagia.

"Sarapan sudah siap"

"Segera kesana Hime" Gaara menyahut dan menggendong Rhi menuju ruang makan. Gaara duduk sambil memangku Rhi yang hari ini sedang bersikap manja kepada Gaara.

"Rhi, ayo makan sendiri"

"Tidak mau" Rhi menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tak apa, biar aku yang suapi. Rhi hari ini memang jadwalnya Rhi manja padaku. Ya kan jagoan?" Rhi tersenyum sambil menganggukan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata Gaara

"Baiklah" Hinata tersenyum melihat kelakuan ayah dan anak ini. Hari minggu memang jadwaknya Rhi manja pada Gaara, karena ini hari libur

"Sebagai gantinya. Kau yang suapi aku" Gaara memandang Hinata dengan senyum manisnya. Hinata hanya mengerutkan dahinya "Baiklah"

Dan dimulailah sarapan dikeluarga besar Sabaku di minggu pagi ini. Dengan Gaara yang menyuapi Rhi dan Hinata yang menyuapi Gaara dan dirinya sendiri.

"Papa aku mau belenang"

"Iya habiskan sarapanmu dulu baru nanti kita berenang. Mama nanti juga akan ikut kita berenang. Ya kan Ma?" Hinata hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Gaara.

"Telima kasih papa, mama" Rhi tersenyum senang

Hinata memberikan tatapan '_apa-apan sih kau ini?'_

Gaara haya membalasya dengan seringaian khasnya.

So?

Really Fin

Ini sekuel dari Mengerti. Terima kasih banget buat yang udah Rieview sebelumnya. Dan ini FF terakhir sebelum saya Hiatus.

RnR pleasa yaaaaaaaa

Bye bye :D


End file.
